


Lost Forever

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom, Monte/Sauli, Sauliff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's a pretty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15  
> For the hc_bingo False Imprisonment

“Fuck you pig!” It wasn’t the smartest move Tommy could have made but he was beyond reason. He wasn’t the guy they were looking for. Hell, he wasn’t even in the same city this so-called liquor store robbery took place in. But here he was finger printed, mug shot, being charged and because it was a Friday he would spend the weekend in a holding cell. So much for innocent till proven guilty. Being led or rather dragged towards a holding cell at the very end, one door was unlocked and Tommy was shoved inside of it.

Tommy’s hands braced himself against the opposite wall when he heard the metal door being slammed shut. Flicking his head back a little to clear his view, the blond noticed he wasn’t alone in here. To the side were three other men. One was heaver set with wispy hair on top of his head being held back with a bandana and a goatee. The man in the middle looked strong and confident. His black hair was pushed to the side and the makeup around his eyes was mostly faded but still making them blue and intense. The last man was smaller than the others. Blond and tattooed so much like himself. But he had both arms wrapped around the blue eyed man who was now staring him down.

Taking a seat that was the farthest away from the others, Tommy didn’t acknowledge them. Being as this was his first time in jail, he wondered if it got OZ like in here or if TV took it too far. He could punch if he had to, but he would rather not.

“Hey.”

Tilting his head back to rest against the cold concrete wall, he almost fell a bit backwards from the space between the benches and the wall. For now Tommy was trying to avoid them.

“Pretty boy.”

Fuck my life. “Look, I don’t want any trouble.”

“He doesn’t want any trouble, Adam.” The blond spoke against Adam’s ear before, licking the shell of it.

“He looks scared to me,” The man with the goatee said.

“Are you scared pretty boy?” Adam moved to get up. The blond at his side removed the grip he had on the man’s arm. Walking closer to the fresh meat, he stood before the small man and reached out to brush some of the blond fringe away from his eyes.

Jerking his head towards the side, he gave this Adam a 'fuck you' look. “Don’t touch me.” As Tommy went to stand, Adam grabbed at his throat. Squeezing hard, the blond was not going anywhere.

“Monte’s right; you do look scared. While your in here you belong to me.” Adam’s eyes looked the man up and down. Just what he liked. Tiny and tough looking with a little attitude but knowing his place. This one needed to know his place. Moving to sit, Tommy was pushed to lie back on the bench. Adam moved the man’s limbs as though he was a doll.

When a hand grabbed at his crotch, Tommy fought back. Swinging at Adam, he connected to the man’s jaw but it was as though the man was made of stone. Pain seared though his hand, and it was quickly drawn back towards his chest. He continued to fight though till the larger man had had enough.

“Little help?”

The other blond named Sauli skipped over and sat down by Tommy’s head, straddling the bench. Took a few tries but he was able to hold onto the man’s hands and keep them out of action. So instead Tommy started to scream. But that too was easily taken care of as Monte was there, shoving his bandana deep down his throat. Far enough for Tommy to taste the man’s sweat. Still he tried to scream but it was so muffled the guards would never hear it. Not as though they would care with the attitude he had given them earlier.

“Hiding tattoos elsewhere?” Adam ran his hands under the man’s shirt, making it ride up a bit. Shoes, pants and underwear where ripped off of him. Adams hands started to wander again. This time touching Tommy almost intimately.

The blond squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to picture himself someplace nice, hell someplace sane. Feeling his legs be pushed up something large was pressed against his hole. Through the gag he tried to beg, plead, fight back but it all happened to fast.

Pain. Pain beyond anything he had ever felt before dominated every cell of his small body. There was no pleasure in this. Adam was not gentle; he didn’t take his time. This was about dominance and right now he owned Tommy’s body.

When Adam came, Tommy started to choke. Seconds away from vomiting as he swallowed down bile. Feeling the invading organ being pulled out, the pain didn’t stop. There was stickiness between his legs and a throbbing heat.

Breathing deeply as his skin started to prickle, Tommy felt slight relief. He survived being raped and come morning could go on. No one else had to know.

But this was not the end.

“Come here baby.” Adam pulled Sauli over as Monte took the man’s place in holding the blond's hands. Adam kissed Sauli like his very life depended on it.

When they parted, the smaller man looked down at Tommy. “Aww he’s shaking.” Reaching for his pants, the button flipped open, and pants pushed down and free from his legs. “Your monster takes a while to get used to.”

Nipping his neck, Adam smacked the small man's ass as Sauli moved to sit where he once occupied. “Then show him what you can offer.”

Sauli did, slipping right inside the abuse hole, making swift thrusts at a fast pace. He was much louder then Adam had been.

Purely neglect; guards were not going to come to his rescue. After all this was said and done, Tommy knew he would never respect an officer again. He also feared he would never sit normally again. Would people just look at him and know what had happened?

When Sauli finished Monte took his place and had his turn. But then the pain was not as piercing as it had been at the start. Instead it stayed to a dull level. Dried cum and blood splattered his inner thighs. As the grip to his arms were freed, Tommy sat up slowly. The bandana was pulled free from his mouth, and he spit on the ground in a vain attempt to get the foul taste from his tongue. His skin jumped and shook.

Monte took the seat on the other half of the cell, pulling Sauli into his lap and deep throating the smaller man. Adam though stood in front of Tommy, holding the blond's pants.

“Let me help you.”

Tommy was helped to his feet. Then slowly Adam guided the other's legs so that his underwear and pants could be put back into place. Once they were up, Tommy kept the zipper down giving his ass some relief. Adam sat, taking Tommy’s hand, moving him to sit in his lap with his ass off the legs.

“There, there.” Fingers combed though Tommy’s blond fringe, working some of the knots out. Then he moved over to rub at his back.

The pieces Tommy had tried so hard to keep together fell apart. His spirit shattered so that any normalcy he once had vanished. It was replaced with tears. Large crocodile tears that caused his entire body to shake. Adam held him closer, saying soothing words mixed with possessive messages. Moving his head to hide in Adam’s neck, he felt himself give in. After this night his soul was no longer his own.


End file.
